


praise me!

by fuckoffkomaeda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dom Amami Rantaro, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Amami Rantaro, shuichi has a praise kink lol, theyre 18, this was written at like 4 am forgive me, uhhhdhds i have 2 brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckoffkomaeda/pseuds/fuckoffkomaeda
Summary: shuichi has a praise kink, rantaro finds out.





	praise me!

**Author's Note:**

> uHDHJSD warning i this is kinda my first fanfiction plus i wrote it at like 4 am so its trash but uhh bare with me

At first Rantaro thought nothing of it, sure, Shuichi would occasionally blush deeply whenever he complimented him, he just got flustered easily, it wasn't very complicated.

He then started noticing how shortly after if someone was to praise him on something, he would eventually squeak out a quiet 'i need the bathroom' before hastily leaving the room.

Just last week they had been at breakfast discussing writing and authors and somehow it came up that Shuichi used to write small stories in his spare time. Kaede obviously demanded to read one so he rather begrudgingly opened the software he used to write them on and showed her his latest one. Kaede had instantly started fussing over how well it was written and how talented he was even though he was much more skilled at his detective work. The boy had instantly became a blushing mess before eventually excusing himself.

Sure, Rantaro first thought it had to be because of Shuichi having some kind of crush on Kaede until he noticed that it practically happened with anyone who praised him in any kind of way.

Kaito telling him how much he had improved during their training sessions. Kirumi complimenting how neat his cross-stitch was. Kiibo telling him how nice of a friend he was. All of these situations ended the same way and although he already had a good idea, Rantaro was determined to find out why.

-

Shuichi was sat in the A/V room reading a book which looked of interest to him earlier. It wasn't normally the type of thing he would be reading, 'Paper Towns' by John Green is what the cover read, but it somewhat appealed to him and he hardly regretted opening it.

Rantaro, after very little searching, had entered the A/V room. Shuichi looked up upon hearing the door opening and cast a small smile towards the green haired boy.   
"Oh, hey Amami-Kun." he spoke.  
The taller boy had sent Shuichi a friendly smile back which made him feel warm inside, of course Shuichi wouldn't admit to this feeling but being around the boy made his heart beat significantly faster.

"Hey Saihara, how you doing?" Rantaro responded, in an attempt to start up a friendly conversation, he acknowledged the boy way reading, nothing new there. when the boy wasn't hanging around with someone he could often be found somewhere reading, usually either his room or the A/V room, sometimes the library but not as often. Rantaro didn't particularly like the library, it gave off weird vibes to it.

"Oh- uh, I'm okay, did you need anything?" the shorter boy asked, deciding to bookmark his book and place it on the floor next to the couch, he scooted over slightly as to invite Rantaro to come sit next to him. The warm smile on Rantaro's face hadn't left and it was making Shuichi feel oddly comfortable. Rantaro had walked over and sat on the couch, his knee a couple inches away from Shuichi's and oh how the boy wished he could of sat a little closer.

"Ah, I just wanted to come hang out with you. It has been awhile... although I do have something I want to ask you…" Rantaro trailed off, an unfamiliar glint appeared in the boy's eyes. Shuichi look at him a little confused at the sudden change of atmosphere but smiled innocently.  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Rantaro smirked slightly before scooting a little closer to the boy, "Why is it…" he put his arm up on the back of the couch and started tapping on it with his fingers, a fresh shiny coat of black nail varnish was neatly applied his nails. He tilted his head slightly, the glint now very visible in his eyes. "...that whenever…" he rested his other hand on Shuichi's knee. The boys eyes had widened in slight panic at the situation he had somehow landed himself in. "..someone compliments you, you always run away afterwards?" he finished, the smirk on his face growing slightly at the other boy's- now very flushed face- looking down at his own lap in embarrassment.

Rantaro moved the hand that had been resting on the back of the couch and placed his index finger under the boy's chin, moving his head up to face him. Shuichi's face was absolutely beat read in that moment. He felt so vulnerable, like Rantaro had took the role of the predator and he was the pray.   
"U-uh- i-i don't?" he said, although it entirely just came off as a question. Rantaro chuckled at this.

"It's okay sweetheart, you can tell me~" Rantaro purred, moving his own face closer to Shuichi's, "You look so perfect right now~ so submissive under me. You're absolutely gorgeous~" Shuichi's face had turned absolutely beet-red at the praise coming from the boy. oh no, he thought. The way Rantaro was touching him, how close the boy's face was to his own to the point his could feel his breath on his face. The sadistic glint in his eyes, the dominant energy practically oozing off of him- it all made Shuichi turn to putty in his hands, making him only want to please the boy- to be praised by him.

He felt almost obliged to tell him, the effect the boy had on him was too much.   
"i-i l-like p-praise.." Rantaro's smirk grew even more, his facial expression showing nothing but smugness.   
"Oh~? Is that so~? So a little someone telling you how gorgeous and perfect you really are makes you all riled up huh~?" he moved his finger off of the boy's chin and trailed his jawline with the tips of his fingers before cupping the boy's cheek with his hand, meanwhile his other hand steadily moved up the boy's leg, slowly reaching his thigh. Shuichi whimpered slightly, a hard-on now being rather prominent between his legs.

Upon noticing the effect he had on the boy, Rantaro felt somewhat accomplished. His right hand, the one resting on the boy's thigh, gracefully descended up to where his fingers lightly grazed over shuichi's crotch before laying his whole palm upon it and pressing down ever so slightly, drawing a small moan out of the boy. Shuichi's eyes quickly reflected embarrassment as he brought a hand up to his mouth and covered it to suppress any more embarrassing sounds.   
"Did I tell you that you could cover your mouth sweetheart?" Rantaro scolded lightly, causing Shuichi to utter out a quiet and well, quite pathetic apology.  
"Don't apologize sweetheart just only do as I ask. Though if you really don't like it or want to do it just say, i'm not going to force you into anything."  
Shuichi nodded, it felt comforting to know this, Rantaro cares about how he's feeling and if he's comfortable or not. It made Shuichi feel safe.

Rantaro then continued with what he had been previously doing. cupping the boy's cheek, he leaned in and placed a kiss over the blue haired boy's slightly chapped lips. He quite often bit them so there was no surprise that they would be chapped, still it was weirdly pleasant to kiss them. It was even more pleasant that Shuichi had instantly responded to the kiss, returning it right away. The green haired boy's tongue lightly dragged across the shorter boy's bottom lip as a way of asking permission to explore the boy's mouth.

Shuichi's lips parted slightly, allowing Rantaro's tongue to slip inside, Shuichi has fluttered closed and he was feeling nothing but bliss, loving the way he was under Rantaro's complete control. The tangling of their tongues together sent pleasant shivers down Shuichi's spine. 

When he eventually pulled away a string of saliva had attached them. Shuichi eyes had once again opened and he was looking at Rantaro with nothing short of awe and desperation and he found it an incredibly pleasant sight.

Rantaro's right hand which was still resting over the boy's crotch had moved to unzip shuichi's pants before yanking them down and pulling them off the boy's legs, exposing his thick milky thighs. He felt a tug in his heart upon seeing old yet deep looking scars littered across the top of the boy's thighs. He noticed Shuichi looking slightly ashamed of himself and felt another tug.  
"you look so beautiful like this sweetheart, you have gorgeous legs- so feminine but they fit you perfectly~" Rantaro complimented, causing Shuichi to whine slightly at the feeling of being complimented. He did occasionally feel self conscious over his legs being too feminine at times but with Rantaro complimenting them like this right now, it made him feel good about them, almost confident.

He eventually moved his body down so he happened to be level with Shuichi's crotch. Spreading the boy's legs slightly he moved his head between them, he then started peppering kisses on the inside of the blue haired boy's thighs, causing him to let off small whimpers and soft moans. "so gorgeous~" Rantaro complimented between kisses. He then moved up and didn't hesitate to kiss each one of the boy's scars. "absolutely perfect~" he uttered, shuichi's face was beyond burning yet something about this boy calling even the ugliest part of him, which he could never get rid of, 'perfect' made him feel warm inside.

Once he has reached the top of the boy's thighs, he hooked his fingers on the elastic of the boy's boxers. He looked up at the boy to see if he had any objections, to which he had none, before pulling them down. Shuichi gasped slightly as his cock was now entirely exposed to the slightly cooler air. He was incredibly hard which almost made Rantaro chuckle but he contained himself. 

Rantaro sat up again before pulling off his own shirt and discarding it somewhere in the room before turning his attention to shuichi's fully clothed top half. The top few buttons on his shirt had been undone slightly, probably by the boy himself. He hadn't been wearing his usual jacket he wore when Rantaro came in so he had to assume he had left it in his room. Unbuttoning the rest of Shuichi's shirt he pulled it off of the boy, now leaving him entirely naked under Rantaro. It was a beautiful sight. 

He wrapped his left hand around the boy's cock, causing him to let out a soft moan. The green haired boy then continued to lean forward and begin to leave kisses as well as small bites- each causing Shuichi to let out pleasured moans- along the boys shoulders, slowly making his way to his neck. Shuichi tilted his head back, exposing his neck to the boy. Shuichi's moans and whimpers started to grow more intense as Rantaro begun pumping his dick with his hands. On top of this he had now started leaving hickeys on the boys neck, in places where they would be impossible to hide. Shuichi didn't mind though. He would gladly wear a collar if Rantaro wanted him to, feeling as though he belonged to him was such a good feeling.

The speed of the boys hand increased, as did the sensitivity of Shuichi's neck, ultimately making him cry out more. Eventually, Rantaro stopped moving his hand, making Shuichi whine loudly.  
"shh sweetheart- I just want to move onto the best part. Have you ever had sex before?" Very much to Rantaro's surprise, Shuichi nodded. A couple times actually, the first time being when he was 16 with one of his friends and both of them wanted to try it out and well, neither of them had anyone else to do it with at the time, and the time after being something he very much wished to forget so he tried to block it from his memory.

"Suck on my fingers, darling~" Rantaro said, moving his left hand up to Shuichi's mouth- which he gladly opened- Rantaro put three of his long fingers into the boys mouth. Shuichi sucked on the boys fingers letting his saliva cover them, his eyes were half lidded as he rolled his tongue over all of the boys fingers. Rantaro eventually pulled them out, a string of saliva still connecting them to Shuichi's mouth. 

He moved his hand back down to the boys entrance, looking up at the boys face as to ask for permission before entering. "p-please.." shuichi whined out. "okay, sweetheart~" he slowly pushed his finger into Shuichi's entrance only to be met with little resistance. A soft groan left Shuichi's lips as the boy started thrusting his finger in and out. He eventually added the second finger. This causing Shuichi to whine out more, Rantaro thrust his two fingers in and out before spreading his fingers apart as to stretch him out more. After he decided it was time, he added his third finger. This drawing out a long moan from Shuichi. The sound of Shuichi in pleasure sounded like heaven to Rantaro. 

After being sure Shuichi was stretched out enough, the green haired boy then proceeded to unzip his own pants before pulling them down and taking them off, he did the same with his boxers, now joining Shuichi in being completely nude. after pumping his own dick a few times, he looked to Shuichi. "are you ready sweetheart?" Rantaro asked softly, to which Shuichi nodded almost frantically, he was desperate for this. 

Rantaro nodded before slowly pushing himself in. Shuichi let out a string of moans and whimpers at the sensation. "You look so beautiful like this sweetheart~" he leant down, brushing the hair away from shuichi's forehead before kissing it. once he was fully in, he observed Shuichi, a thin layer of sweat covered his body, his hair was stuck to his forehead due to this. a pink hue was painted across his entire face. hickeys were spread all over his neck and shoulders as well as some between his thighs. he want panting and his eyes were half lidded, he was drooling slightly from the pure pleasure, his hair was also incredible messed up. He was an absolute mess. A beautiful mess. Rantaro felt proud he was the man responsible for Shuichi's undoing.

He slowly but surely started thrusting in and out, each little movement causing a moan to rip from Shuichi's throat. Before long Rantaro has started speeding up.  
"a-ah~ hhgh a~aa~ t-taro~ tarooo~" the boy moaned out as the thrusts got faster. The boy felt so close, so very close.  
"t-taro~ hhaah~ i-i'm~ a-aa~ i'm g-gonna~" Rantaro leaned forward while the boy continued to let out his pathetic cries and moans. "do it sweetheart~ cum for me~" he purred. Just like that, Shuichi released with a cry of pleasure. White liquid coating his chest and stomach. This hadn't stopped Rantaro from thrusting. Shuichi had turned more into a pathetic crying mess then he was already.

With a final few thrusts, Rantaro had released inside of Shuichi's ass. Seeing the boy now under him barely able to keep his eyes open, he pulled out, causing Shuichi to whine slightly, shivering at the feeling of cum dripping out of his ass and down his thighs. 

Using a couple tissues from the pack Shuichi normally kept in his pocket. He mopped up all of the cum the best he could before throwing the tissues in the bin. Realizing they should probably hurry up and get out of there; Rantaro quickly picked up Shuichi's boxers and put them on him. he then picked up his own, as well as his pants and pulled them on himself. he couldn't be bothered to find shuichi's shirt so he picked up his own off the floor before just placing it on Shuichi, due to him being smaller than Rantaro, the shirt reached just above his mid-thigh. 

Shuichi is in his post-coital haze found he rather enjoyed wearing Rantaro's shirt as it was comfortable and smelt like him. Rantaro could hardly be bothered to put the rest of shuichi's clothes on him so he simply bundled them up and shoved them in a place where he could simply go find them later. He picked up Shuichi who simply clung to him like a Koala and closed his eyes before exiting the room to head back to their dorms. 

-

On the way he received a few questionable stares from Kiibo- who asked if Shuichi was okay, to which Rantaro responded with yes, he was fine, as well as Kaito who after a couple seconds seemed to figure out what happened and shot Rantaro a thumbs up which rivaled the glare Maki sent to him. 

After arriving back in his own dorm along with Shuichi, he laid the boy in the bed before climbing in with him and pulling the covers over the two of them. Shuichi instantly snuggled into him which caused Rantaro to smile slightly before he closed his own eyes and eventually fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> uhsjs i hope you enjoyed that shit show lol


End file.
